The Leaf Fairies
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: There have been many rumors going around. Rumor that tell of a new dark guild, but question is, is it REALLY evil or is it just misunderstood?
1. Prologue: Konoha?

Makarov sighed, he sat at his desk and he looked up at the ceiling as his mind began to wonder to the events this past month. The jobs that where available at and around the small town of Terra where completely cut in half, it was like there was a guild there; but fact is there wasn't a guild there, nor a thick forest. According to a small investigation that was sent by the Wizard Council, the forest appeared over night along with many mages that said they were apart of a guild they called **_Konoha_**, the only way to tell that they were from Konoha was their headband that depicted of a tribal-like leaf. The people who said these things claimed that the mages where practically over protective but saints at the same time,...like Fairy Tail.

The old mage's thoughts got deeper...

There was also a rumor about a Konoha mage that looked almost exactly like Natsu. The only difference was their clothing and that Natsu is a boy and the look-a-like is a girl. This girl was apparently not a dragon slayer but a healing mage with superhuman strength. This was one things that was troubling Makarov the most, due to the fact that Natsu doesn't have a family, and this girl, who was dubbed as the _**Cherry Blossom Salamander**_, who was suspected to be the Salamander's long lost sister, was in a Dark Guild.

This made the master's stomach churn, it wasn't sitting right with him. If Natsu got word of this, he would go looking for her, even if it meant tearing Konoha apart with his bear hands. The Fire Dragon Slayer was and has been alone for many years of his life, and now that its suspected that he has a sister will stun him and rile him up at the same time. So far only Makarov, the other guild masters and the Wizard Council know about this rumor. The Fairy Tail guild master new that he should know but then again it would be best that he didn't. He couldn't begin to think about what Natsu would say, but he could always try.

He closed his eyes and drifted into his imagination...

* * *

_Makarov looked at Natsu who was sitting at the other end of the desk._

_"Natsu...I have information about a rumor that has been going around this month..."_

_"Okaaay...but what does this have to deal with me?..." the young dragon slayer asked._

_Makarov took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself about what could happen. "The rumor tells of a girl that looks a lot like you...she has been dubbed as the Cherry Blossom Salamander due to he resemblance to you. Many believe...that she might be your sister..."_

_Natsu shot up, "WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_"Now Nats-" "TELL ME! I NEED TO SEE IF THIS IS TRUE!"_

_"...She is with the dark guild, Konoha..."_

_"NO!" Natsu said in denial, "That can't be true!"_

_"...but it is..."_

_"Then I guess I'll have to drag her out of that damn dark guild and have her join Fairy Tail!" Salamander exclaimed, fire surrounding his body._

_"Its too dangerous!"_

_"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll have Lucy, Erza, Grey and Happy with me! We can't lose!"_

_With that he stormed out the office._

* * *

Makarov got out of the precarious day dream. He sat up and decided that it wouldn't be right telling the boy something that could lead to his death. He took a drink of the whisky that was on his desk. He needed to know more about the guild Konoha. If its so protective of it's guild members that treat each other as family then why is it a dark guild? There were no reports of deaths caused by the guild, nor it harassing a town, city, or village. There wasn't even a report of mission failures or of them being reckless. But what was the most mysterious thing of all was that they spent most of their money on food and medicine.

He then looked at the case file that he had of the reports of the guild. It read mostly of theories, rumors, and speculations. There wasn't many names of the members or the number amount of the members it has. Heck, there wasn't even a picture of the guild! But the one thing it does have is the way the members speak...they say their last name before they say their first name. T'was puzzling to think about, but he paid no mind to it and focused his thoughts on the few mages that were known about that were in the strange dark guild.

_Shikamaru Nara: he has strange magic that is suspected to be either a new type of magic or an ancient type of magic that allows him to control his shadow. If his shadow touches his opponents he can force them to mimic his own actions._

_Shino Aburame: he is said to have a strange magic that allows him to be able to control insects. It is rumored that he has insects in his jacket but later speculated that he is in a type of symbiosis with them, which would mean that the bugs live inside his body, but there is no wound on him that would allow him to use to get the bugs out. This cause a major theory that the bugs come out of his pores. Ether way, he has the ability to control the insects, he can even use them as weapons and shields. The bugs seem to have the ability to feed off of Shino's opponent's magic energy, which makes him twice as dangerous._

_Neji Hyuga: His magic is suspected to be wind or sky magic, with this magic he is able to temporarily disable the magic against any opponent he faces. The effects of his magic is said to last at lest twenty-four hours to a week. He is also said to be able to give his opponents internal damage._

_Sakura Haruno: She is heavily known for her resemblance to Natsu Dragneel. With her pink hair, green eyes, short temper, and signature move the Cherry Blossom Clash, she has been dubbed as the Cherry Blossom Salamander. Her magic is very mysterious. She is said to have superhuman strength and is talented in healing and close combat. From recent reports, with a single punch she can break the ground into several pieces causing them to shoot up like stalagmites. It is however unknown whether or not she is related to Natsu Dragneel or not, or if she is a dragon slayer._

_Kiba Inuzuka: His sense of smell and hearing is said to match that of a dog, which is similar to that of a dragon slayer. He has a large dog fallowing him around, according to recent reports, the dog's name is Akumaru. With this dog, Kiba is able to perform a spell that he calls Fang Over Fang, which is causes him and Akumaru to turn into white tornadoes that can go through just about anything, from stone to steel, one can only imagine what they can do to human bone._

Makarov closed the file with a long sigh. "If I keep this on my mind all day I just might end up turning my hair even grayer than it already is! I'm sure there will be a time when I can tell the boy, but now is not the time at all..."

He drank the last of the whisky and went down stairs to see how his 'family' is doing.


	2. Chapter 1: World Apart

A month...its been a month since they've been away from The Hidden Leaf Village…. The reminder was always there and Tsunade couldn't take it. She would just sit there in her office thinking about how she, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurinai, Team Guy, Yamato, and Sai, could get back home; but fact is… she didn't know how. All the Hokage could do is hope. The thoughts of the worst flood her mind every once in a while as she hid it with some determination and a swig of saké. Though she'd never admit it, she was worried. The situations that were currently at hand is getting to her. As she kicked her feet up on to the side of her desk, she sighed. There were many situations at hand, Konohagakure is completely destroyed and it needs to be rebuilt. Without them there and Konoha destroyed, they're all vulnerable! Especially with the war that is going to begin...

She and the teams of shinobi that are currently with her are in a place that is filled with kinds of people that are called "Mages" and "Wizards" who gather in places called "Wizard's Guilds". They apparently use a type of energy that they call "Magic". But what's more worrying is that...they were becoming wizards themselves...

Tsunade looked out the window as she thought about the subject of Magic.

_"Magic apparently deals with the energy from the world around the Wizard along with the energy from the spirit. Chakra deals purely with the energy from the spirit. Slowly the energy from this place is connecting with our chakra..."_

She bit her thumb, she noticed that Kakashi has been using less and less hand seals when he performs jutsu. Heck, the guy doesn't even need any hand seals when he uses his **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**! Its getting worrying with each passing day. She remembered when she and the others first witnessed magic...it was when they first woke up near Terra...

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

_"Do you think you can do it?" Tsunade asked, looking at Yamato._

_They were in what looked like to be a forestless village. They didn't want to disturb the villagers, nor did they want to come in contact with the shinobi there, if there was any. Hiding in a thick forest seemed to be the best option._

_"Yeah, but I'll be out of chakra for a few days..." Yamato said troubled._

_He concentrated on his chakra, then preformed the first few hand seals, but before he could finish, there was light chime and a sudden green light with a strange circle with strange symbols and drawings on it appeared beneath him. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan. More of the glowing circles appeared outside of the unknown village, there was more than thousands of the circles with the chimes. Suddenly trees began spouting and making a thick forest along with a building in the middle of it. The circles disappeared once the deed was done. Yamato looked fine, he didn't seem tired, but he was shocked like everyone else._

_"What kind of jutsu was that?" Naruto asked._

_"I-...I was going to use my Wood Style: Dark Forest and Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Jutsu,... but they just... happened! I didn't even need finish the hand seals!" Yamato said._

_"Neji, Hinata, what did you see?" Tsunade asked._

_"There was a strange energy that fused with Yamato-sensei's chakra. It seemed to be attracted to the use of it." Neji said._

_"Yes, once it fused with the chakra it formed the strange circles and light then preformed the jutsu for him." Hinata said._

_They were all puzzled, but this wasn't the place or time to worry about that, they will have to do research tomorrow. They all made their way to the house that Yamato made; Shino stopped in his tracks._

_"What's wrong Shino?" Kiba asked._

_"...My bugs...they seem to be able to sense the energy that helped Yamato." Shino said._

_"Really?" Tsunade asked._

_"Yes... they said because its an energy, they are able to eat it. But strangely enough, this energy is everywhere and is able to be accessed at anytime...this energy is infinite..." Shino said looking at one of his beetles._

_"An infinite energy that can fuse with chakra?..." the Kage mumbled. "That's strange..."_

* * *

She now knows that the circle that appeared is known as a "Magic Circle", it appears when magic is being used. She looked at the reports that Neji and Shikamaru had given her. It talked about how Wizards can only control very little of their chakra whilst others can control more of it but if they try to go past their limit it could kill them. It was very strange but it explains a lot; it explains why their strength has increased dramatically. Sakura's strength has gotten a bit passed the Hokage. But Tsunade's had tripled! Everyone has gotten stronger. It was weird.

Even healing has gotten better and easier. She threw the reports back on the desk causing them to move some other papers on it which then revealed a magazine. She glanced at it then looked away. The magazine was called "Sorcerer". She grabbed it and flipped to the page that bugged the hell out of her; the words that Mebuki had spoke to her on her first few days as a kage, echoed in her mind...

* * *

Flash back...

* * *

_Mebuki bowed to Tsunade. The Hokage knew this woman to be Haruno Sakura's mother._

_"Lady Hokage, please forgive my intrusion, but I must ask something of you..." the mother's words were slightly shaky, as if she had been crying…_

_"What is it?" Tsunade asked._

_"My son...He has been missing since the Nine Tails attacked thirteen years ago..." tears welled up in the eyes of the jonin in front of her, "He was only nine months old at the time...Kazashi and I were helping the other shinobi protect the village. He was safe and sound in his crib. When it was all over...he was gone without a trace... His body was never found! Lord Third promised us that he'd do everything in his power to find him...but he is still missing..."_

_The Fifth Hokage knew what was being asked of her, "And now that he is gone, you want me to look for your son?"_

_"Please."_

_"Are you sure that your son is still alive?"_

_"A mother knows! I know he is alive!"_

_"What is his name?"_

_"Sanshouo."_

_"'Sanshouo', Japanese for salamander." Tsunade thought aloud._

_"He has pink hair... for some reason it made Kazashi and I think of salamanders..."Mebuki said with a light smile as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks._

_"I see. I'm guessing that he'd be about fourteen years old now."_

_"That is correct, he was born on the ninth of January."_

_Tsunade nodded, "I'm not making any promises but I'll do what ever I can to see about finding your son..."_

_"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Mebuki bowed._

* * *

She looked at the page which had bothered her so much.

"A mother knows..." she mumbled.

It depicted a boy that looked to be seventeen, he had salmon hair, tan skin, black eyes and he seemed to have a similar style to Sakura's. He looked a lot like Sakura, Kazashi and Mebuki. The boy's name was "Natsu Dragneel", he is one of the two Dragon Slayers of the Wizard's Guild: Fairy Tail. He has the nickname "Salamander".

When Tsunade first saw this magazine, she immediately thought of Haruno Sanshouo. Here he is...but instead of "Sanshouo" being his name its "Natsu"...

_"I need to give him and Sakura a blood test to see if he really is Sanshouo..."_ she knew that Mebuki and Kazashi told Sakura about Sanshouo. She didn't know if she should tell her about Natsu…how would her student react? She wouldn't charge into Fairy Tail that's for sure! But still... _"In time...'ll tell her when the time comes..."_

There were screams coming from the outside of her office. She sat up and held her hand up as if to catch something.

"_**NARUTO!**_" Sakura screamed, obviously angered.

Naruto bursted through the door, his face landed in the Kage's hand.

"What am I gonna do with you kids...?" she sighed.

* * *

Makarov looked at all the wizards in his guild. They all were embracing the world, enjoying their lives and magic in their own way. It was beautiful. If someone took that away, he would strike them with a vengeance. He smiled when he saw Gray throw Natsu across the room. The old mage couldn't help but imagine a girl with pink hair laughing at the scene. The guilt was getting to him….

"What's wrong Master?"

He turned and saw Erza. "Nothing..."

"Master please tell me, I know something is bothering you." the stern mage said persistently. She is always persistent when it comes to something bothering him. It was because of the fact that he was there for her when something troubled her. She felt that she should do the same for him in return.

He knew there was no escaping it. "Come with me."

They both walked into his office. He began to explain to her about Konoha and Sakura. Erza was surprised about the whole ordeal. When he finished explaining he asked "I can't tell Natsu, he would just go charging off to Konoha to get her! What should I do?"

She sat down and began to think, "I don't know Master." Sudden realization hit the young Requip Mage. "May I see the files of Konoha?"

He handed her the files. She carefully scanned them. "What if you send him, myself and the rest of our team to do research on Konoha?"

Makarov got wide eyed. He knew what she meant.

"If we go and investigate Konoha in Terra; Natsu will most likely meet Sakura-" "And they'll be able to talk it out! Erza, you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

With that, they made the plan which would be kept between them and stay between them. The Fairy Queen then walked out of the room to set the plan in motion like a flag in the wind. Makarov hoped for the best, if everything goes according to plan the Fire Dragon Slayer would gain ether a friend or a blood family. But if it doesn't there could be war... that is if Konoha reacts badly...the other dark guilds reacted badly when they were being investigated... there was only one way to find out. Hopefully everything will come out positive and end in guffaw.

Hopefully...everything would be like a fairy tale...and live happily ever after in the end...

* * *

"Are you sure everything will turn out as that plan of yours?" A certain Uchiha huffed with his signature death glare to the world.

"I assure you Sasu-" "Madara, I can speak for myself, te!" said a voice that showed that the person it belonged to was the same age as the young Uchiha.

The speaker walked out of the darkness of the cave, "Sasuke, I've lived many lives and I've seen many things. Everything will go as planed, te." The speaker was a tall boy with short black hair that turned grey at the tips. He wore a strange outfit that showed he wasn't in the Akatsuki. He wore just a grey t-shirt, black pants, and dark grey shoes. He had a necklace that had a single rare black pearl. This guy was simple but his shark-toothed grin showed differently, "I'm sure you know Haruno Sakura, te?"

"Yes I know her, Fuwa." Sasuke huffed, "I used to be apart of her team, and a while back she tried to kill me..."

Fuwa laughed, "Well did she ever tell you that she has a brother, te?" Sasuke was silent, "He was still a baby at the time, I used him as a test subject and sent him to a completely different world, te!"

"You can do that?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Yes! And that is where I sent the Hokage and her little posse, te." Fuwa grinned. "You see, in that other world, there is a certain place that I want gone. And in my plan that place shall come here and join the war, te!"

Sasuke and the Taka barely knew a damn thing about that plan, all they knew is that the plan depicted the strongest of Konoha were to disappear temporarily so the village shall be occupied, looking for them. Then when they return that is when they shall be slaughtered in the war.

"And what is this place that you want gone?" Jugo asked.

"It's name is **_Fairy Tail_**. That place is the cause of my suffering, te." the boy sighed, "I'm not gonna give you any details, but lets just say that someone close to my heart joined it and then turned against me, te." he began levitating. "Don't worry your pretty little heads about anything! Everything is under control, te."

Fuwa was a mysterious boy. No one knew a thing about him. The only one who knew anything about him was Madara, but he only knew that Fuwa knew a strange kind of jutsu that had no need for hand seals...and that's it! So if that's all that they knew of him...just who are you Fuwa?

* * *

The train stopped. Erza had finished telling Natsu and the others about Konoha. She didn't mention Sakura, she only gave them examples of the dark mages by telling them about Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru; along with how they say their last name before their first name. Natsu made fun of it for a while until his motion sickness kicked in. Now that they were off of the train and found a place to stay, they split up to look for information.

Erza was on a far side of town. She notice that the town's people were happy. They were living normal lives. Usually Dark Guilds causes people to fear wizards all together. But not this one...

* * *

Tsunade was in town, she was on the far side of it. She was reading the newest Sorcerer magazine, since the one she had was an old one from last month. She wanted to see if there was anything about Sanshouo or as he is now called "Natsu". There was barely anything. But apparently he works with a red haired woman named "Erza Scarlet". With slight disappointment, she pocketed the magazine and began walking away from the stand that she bought it from.

* * *

Erza heard that there was a stand that sold magazines not too far from where she is, maybe she could get information from the seller. As she walked to the direction of the stand, she passed a blond woman that looked to be in her mid twenties, she had a blue diamond on her forehead. Erza could sense the woman had very powerful magic. But she decided to pay no mind to it because she didn't want trouble, so she carried on to the stand.

* * *

Tsunade walked passed a young teen with blood red hair. She wore an iron breast plate and a dark blue skirt. She could sense that the teen had a pretty good control of her chakra. The Hokage stopped in her tracks. The teen paid no mind to her. She looked back and watched as the teen walked away.

"Scarlet Erza?..." Tsunade said under a light breath.

* * *

Writer's Note:

I must thank all of you who have given me such positive words! I had a writers block when I finished the prologue. I wasn't even sure I should upload it here or even continue it. But I decided to upload it anyways and see what would happen. When all of you showed up and gave your words, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do because of the block. I asked my best friend to read it so she could help me, she agreed. when she read it she helped me out a gave me a few ideas. Friday last week she told me about a band that is called "Asian Kung-Fu Generation". I got a bunch of random songs from them; I then listened to them and came across a song called "World Apart" which matched this story so well it was scary. Even the name! I must thank you readers, my best friend, and Asian Kung-Fu Generation! Thank you all so much for the encouragement, the kindness and inspiration! Enjoy the story and suspense!


End file.
